Ah, L'Amour
by rurouni007
Summary: I'm going to make tomorrow the best day of her life. I just have to get everything ready... Yikes.  Yes, it's a proposal story, it's fluff with innuendo and some mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, I don't own any of these characters. Besides, Rapunzel already owns Flynn (much to my dismay).**

_Chapter I: Eugene Summons His Nerves_

It only took two days before I was convinced I couldn't live without her - and I was right.

Now, today is our first anniversary since that fateful day she pounded me with a frying pan. I mean, seriously, that is one awesome weapon, but I don't really like it when its powers are used against me. She still threatens me with it. Domestic violence at its worst.

Anyway, the story of my death is not even nearly as important as the story of my life after it. I mean, I woke up after seeing the other side, devastated to realize that I was absolutely alone. No family, no friends. And then she called for me, and sang that song, and suddenly all I could see was light (as well as a stunning, freckled, green-eyed brunette). And then I wasn't alone.

I mean, we've been through some hard times the past year. With that innocent, golden heart of hers, real pain and suffering hit her like the stampede of a herd of horses. She saw the orphanage I grew up in... That was a less than pleasant explanation. And she misunderstood me so many times; but we've worked through it all.

It happens, but then she... she looks at me with those eyes and I can just see everything she's feeling and it all makes sense again. So we talk it out- I swear I've never told anyone this much about myself until I met her. And I mean, we had awkward conversations, as to what the difference between a my body and well, hers, and why she absolutely can NOT see the difference first hand yet. Yeah, I'm a tad sexually frustrated (any hot-blooded male would be, I mean, seriously, have you seen her smile?), but then that look in her eyes happens again and I just feel so much love it doesn't even matter anymore.

Yeah, I'm a sap. Don't roll your eyes at me. I've become everything I never thought I'd be - the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling say I'm whipped, that I've got it bad, and they are way too right. She's my everything now.

That's why I'm proposing tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night is when we're going to release the floating lanterns, not in search of the lost princess, but in celebration of the found princess. She found her home. And along the way, I found myself. I found that I hadn't been really living, until her.

Tomorrow night I'm going to officially tell the whole damn kingdom that I'm not just some scumbag thief that did this so that I wouldn't get executed. Oh don't worry, I did have to pay for my crimes; I'm finally finished those community service hours.

And yeah, marriage scares the hell out of me. But this way, I won't have to worry about these stupid princes think that they can just come up to the King and say, "I would like to court your daughter," looking straight through me like I don't exist. Thank goodness she steps in and says, _sorry, I've already got someone_. And she grins at me and I don't feel like breaking the prince's femur anymore because I'm floating.

I can be a prince. I want to be _her_ prince. Without her knowing, I've been talking to her father on the side about what I need to do to be considered a suitable suitor.

I've become really close to him, oddly enough. Maybe it's a man thing. Maybe it's because we both love her. Or maybe it's just the man thing, I mean really, we're the ones that end up staring at each other during one of her long rants about the fabrics the castle has to offer. Her mother gets thoroughly absorbed into the subject while the King and I have silent conversations about the complex psyche of women.

So that's why today I have to talk to him about my plans. And her mother, hoo boy, I hope this goes over well. Her mother always seems to catch me walking out of her bedroom in the wee hours of the morning. But we weren't doing anything, honest! Most of the time she just wanted to be held as she fell asleep. Most of the time. Heh.

Okay I should probably not joke about her innocence, especially to you, you'd probably kill me. But know that I'm a love-struck fool that would go any length to make her happy.

I would die for her again, and again- I'd die a thousand times, but live without her, _that_ I could not do.

So I need you to approve of me -

Is that a yes?

Don't give me that look! Hey, don't make me hit you. I will. Don't tempt me.

Okay, I get it, I'm going. Just gotta ask the King for his daughter's hand. Yikes.

Oh, and thanks, Maximus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Tangled. But I do happen to own a digital version of the entire soundtrack and I'm listening to it now. Definitely one of the best!**

_Chapter II: Mild Discomfort and Extreme Awkwardness_

I find him in his study, going over the plans for tomorrow. Perfect segue!

"Sire?"

"Yes, son?"

For some reason, he's the only person who can call me that. I used to hate people calling me "my boy," "son," or anything of the sort - I don't even know what to make of it.

"I, uh, I have a request I'd like to make. You may need to sit down." He sits, motions his hand at me to go on, and crosses his legs. Flynn Rider, you can do this. If your confidence could be measured in inches, it'd be twice as long as that magic hair used to be.

Oh boy. Oooh boy oh boy oh boy. I'm not freaking out. I'm not freaking out, my hands aren't sweating, does he see me fidgeting? Crap, it just got really hot in here. I awkwardly tug at my collar. That wasn't obvious, genius.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Your Highness, it would be my greatest honor- I mean, I would like to ask - to ask for the princess's hand in marriage." Phew. Okaydon'tkillmeplease.

His eyebrows furrow. No no no, bad sign.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Sire!" Not yet. We haven't taken that step. But she's been feisty lately, trying to go farther than we've already gotten (to both my pleasure and distress).

"Just wondering."

"I - I would never sully the princess's honor. She - she means too much to me."

He suppresses a smile, shakes his head and finally lets his grin through. He stands, trying to look intimidating.

"The most important question: Do you love her?"

"You _know_ I do."

"Then you may marry her. Do you have a ring?"

"Yes, I happen to be friends with a master jeweler -" Who knew that Big Nose, the romantic, also makes jewelry to prepare for that special little dream-lady? "and this is what I ordered. I already took her finger size."

She was fast asleep when I was doing the sizing. She passed out directly after my -_ahem_- "eventful" anatomy exploration. (That's called a euphemism, kids). I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing when I heard her soft breathing, and just seeing her disheveled chestnut hair spilling on the pillow - she's distracting.

So now my possible future father-in-law is examining the ring - it's a gold band with an emerald on it with a special inscription on the inside, and I supervised every last detail on that damn ring. And I actually _worked_ for the money I used to pay for that thing. I bought the emerald and gold myself. I got the idea of getting her a ring after I watched her play with the townspeople's children. She shined. They danced and they played. Her frog stuck his tongue in my ear AGAIN, forcing me to play with them all.

Somehow, just seeing her get the childhood she missed out on - it just hit me. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to be with her as she discovered the world.

Finally, the King returns the ring to me with a look of approval, but with some strong emotion hiding in his face. "She'll love it. It'll match her eyes perfectly. Good choice, son."

There it is again. Son.

"Thank you, sire. I-"

He takes me into a bear hug. "I never thanked you for finding my daughter. And... thank you for - for making her happy."

"And I'll continue to do so, I promise. And I've learned not to break promises."

He laughs, a combination of a sob and a sigh of relief. "Just don't take her away from me. I don't know if I could handle it." He subtly wipes his eyes. Oh God, don't let me cry too, I can't cry, I have a lot to do today. Okay, don't cry, Flynn Ryder doesn't cry- but Flynn Ryder didn't suddenly have a sort-of family.

"Daddy! Guess what I learned today!"

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing I owned Tangled because I would really really really love to have Zachary Levi sing to me...**

_Chapter III: Her_

There she is. _Oh my God_ I can't look at her or I'll forget my objective. I still have to ask His Highness about preparations for tomorrow - it's gotta be big, it's gotta be, I have to really make it her official BEST DAY EVER.

She sees me as she walks into the study. Her face lights up. Yeah, I'm definitely marrying her. Wrapping her arm around my waist (obviously, I automatically do the same to her), she places her head on my chest and looks up at me through those long eyelashes with a funny smirk on her face.

"I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

I roll my eyes. But I still drop a kiss on her forehead. "Avoiding you, as always."

She pouts and bumps my hip with hers. "You better be joking!"

Haha, not today. I'm not entirely joking. Today I'm a nervous wreck because WHY IS SHE HERE? I need her gone for the day.

Okay, suave. Get the Smolder© ready. Alright, on three- One, two, th-

"OH! FATHER!" She bounces out of my grip and over to the table he's leaning over. I guess she finally remembered her purpose for coming here.

"I just learned the most _wonderful_ thing! Did you know that there was this painter that actually came up with inventions too? And his artwork is just - it's - oh, Eugene, you'd like it too, I've just got to show you both!"

She's about to drag me by the wrist but instead I raise my hand over her head and she ends up doing a twirl. I pull her flush to me. The red on her cheeks probably comes from the excitement of learning something new and because I startled her, but I like to think I got her to blush due to our proximity.

I gently touch one cheek with the back of my hand. Softer than silk or velvet or satin. She purses her lips in confusion. I take that opportunity where she's lowered her defenses, and now: Here comes the Smolder©.

Oh yeah.

I got her.

"So Goldie, I'm going to be working with your dad over here on some plans. I still have community service to finish, right?"

At this she giggles. "If you do, and I happen to know you _don't_, Eugene, I could always absolve it. I do have that power as royalty."

She has this smart aleck smirk, knowing she has power over me, and those teasing eyes _shimmer_ at me and all I want to do is steal her away for the entire day to do horrible, wonderful things to her.

Wait, is that her own brand of the Smolder©? By God I think it is. I... must... resist... Willpower… sapping... her lip... sticking out... face... coming closer... can't... think...

No! I'm going to propose to her! We'll have time to do that during our HONEYMOON. Whoo. There we go. I'm doing this for her. She's going to love me all the more for it and that's all that matters. Smolder _resisted_.

The Smolder is strong in this one. I'll have to reward her one of these days for actually using my own tactics against me. That is such a turn on.

Now where were we?

"Too late. I already promised your dad I'd do this for him. Sorry though." Smooth escape: executed perfectly.

She gives me puppy dog eyes now. She's figured out how to use me. "It won't be long..."

I have to gulp. I glance over to the King and notice he's silently chuckling to himself. That son of a-

"Sure, you SAY it won't be long, but if you recall the last time you said that..."

Let's just say that a brisk walk around town turned into "Everyone says hello and kisses the princess's hand while sneering at Eugene" which then turned into "Find a spot for two extremely in love people to hide" which then turned into "Find the spots that turn on the other person extremely in love."

She blushes, fondly tapping my chin, recalling that memory. "We can always do that again. I seem to remember that there's this place behind your ear-"

"Woah-ho-hold on there Sunshine, you forget who else is in the room."

She giggles. "Oh he doesn't mind. We talk about you all the time."

WHAT?

"WHAT?"

Giggles again. "He says I still have to learn some discretion." Shrug.

"Bu-bu-but-"

My jaw goes slack. I literally can't even comprehend what she just said - does that mean he knows that I've... that she's...?

"Well, I guess you've proved your case well enough. I'll just go do some art _all_ _by myself,_" she practically sings. So now she's learned to guilt me too. Great.

"Just ask the Queen to work with you! She won't mind. I'll just be working here on making tomorrow your best day ever."

She smacks arm. "You know I've already had my best day ever." Ow. That kinda stung.

"What if I told you this would be even better...er...?"

"Then I'd have to tell you to prove it."

"Oh I will."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Bye!" She pushes me backwards towards the table. Oh she is- she's just - argh.

I flop into the chair the King was sitting in before, exhaling to try to relax my high strung nerves.

"What am I gonna do? I have these big ideas but how am I gonna do this? She's just winds me up- did you see that? She's got me-"

"She's got you wrapped around her finger. It's very entertaining to watch, at the very least."

"I'm glad I could offer you some amusement, Your Majesty. Just make me the court jester, that would be a lot better for my sanity than having her play around with me like that."

Oh no, realization. "So, she said she talks to you about me?" Please don't let it be about that first time I made her - or the time that I - or the time that we - oooh boy.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. There are some things I'd rather not know-" LIKE WHAT? I'm gonna hyperventilate - "but otherwise, it's all about how wonderful you are, and how your nose is so interesting to paint, and how she wishes she met you sooner."

"Oh. Uh, that's... very much like her."

"Mm, it is."

"Now, what were these ideas of yours? How are you going to make this day betterer?" He's smirking (she's definitely inherited that from him) at me. Oh, these two are riots. This father and daughter duo could also be the royalty of mocking me.

"Well, if you wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, we can get to work..."

He practically roars in mirth. "You, sir, are officially the worst candidate for my daughter."

"Thank you. Now let's get to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the reviews. I truly appreciate them all- I've never felt so loved! :) You guys are awesome. So without further ado, things are falling into place. **

**Disclaimer: I'm madly in love with Tangled so I'm just going to wait until it comes out on DVD so I can officially "own" it because otherwise I really don't. 'Tis sad, but true.**

_Chapter IV: The Morning_

Everything was all set with the King. Executing it all would have to wait till later in the day. Last night, I was so exhausted from figuring out the logistics that I didn't even have the energy to go to her room to kiss her goodnight. She probably didn't like that since that's the first time in this entire year that I forgot to.

But I had to work up my nerves again. I still needed the Queen's approval. She _is_ her real mother, after all. And she's bound to be a tad overprotective. It's just really depressing to think about how she must have felt to have her baby stolen away from her. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be the best father around, but when something is mine, apart of me and _her_, _our_ _child_, if I had that taken away from me - it would be devastating.

Yeah, I've had a lot to think about. But wouldn't having kids with _her_ be just the most amazing thing in the whole entire world? Our sons would have her eyes and my nose and our daughters would be the loveliest little girls because their mother would just-

I almost trip over a rug. Okay, that's a sign that I have to stop daydreaming about children that haven't even come into existence.

And isn't it just so weird? Men are supposed to be _afraid_ of commitment, and especially shouldn't be wanting babies! Hell, I was petrified of the idea of marriage when it first popped into my mind at Big Nose's wedding. Ironically, she chosen to be one of Big Nose's groomsmen over _me_. Pretty funny, actually. But still, when I saw her eyes light up when she realized what the vows meant - to be with the one you love with only death breaking you apart made her cry. I had to console her at the reception.

She turned to me and said, "We're married already, aren't we? Big Nose said that when you-" sniffle. "love someone and want to be with them forever and ever, you marry them."

I offered her my napkin, which she blew into very un-daintily. Somehow it just made my chest feel tight. Marriage. Being tied down. Stuck. I'd be forced to live in the castle with her, and, oh God, be a prince! It was truly ridiculous.

But then, as I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side, I realized how well we could fit together. It all felt so right.

And then I just kept imagining all of the things we would do together - almost like premonitions - and when she sniffled again I just held her tighter. I made her get up with me to dance, and she cheered up dramatically, and we danced around and around and I thought about dancing with her at our own wedding and then dancing with her when we were old and gray and it just felt so right.

So now I'm here in the throne room, bowing. I'm ready to kiss the Queen's feet if that means I can marry the princess.

"Your Highness, I-"

"I heard you plan on asking my daughter for her hand in marriage."

"Oh. So, um, His Highness told you?"

"Yes."

"...Does that mean I can marry her?" I wince. She's quite intimidating. Even my favorite brunette hasn't gotten used to her. She still calls her "Your Highness," because "Mother" became a title for someone who crushed her. It wasn't fair, really.

"Well, I know your plans for the proposal. I just hope for your sake that things run smoothly." She stands up, probably trying to scare me. It's working.

"If you hurt my daughter, I will have the royal dogs eat you alive." I gulp. Thank you for that lovely image, Your Majesty.

"I promise I won't."

"Good. Then it's all set."

"Thank you." I bow once more, and I'm about turn around to leave, when-

"No, thank you Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Your Highness?"

"I know you've been working on improving my relationship with my daughter. She will probably never fully trust a mother-figure again," she says, a sad note to her voice. It's hard for me to even hear this. "And I know what happened probably has permanently damaged any chance I have at being her mother, but-"

"No. Your Highness, with all due respect, I think she's really starting to understand. Just... give her more time. She's... I think she's scared that you don't really love her, because she's starting to think that Gothel never loved her either." The Queen gasps. That probably was a little harsh. Well, she had to hear it.

"But I also think she's seen that love is very different from what she was raised to believe. It's not irreparable," I finish telling her, giving her some hope. Or at least that's what I hope.

The Queen is trying so hard to suppress her emotions, it's plain to see. Her hand is just covering her mouth to contain the sobs that ache to slip out. Her daughter had such an injustice done to her and it meant things wouldn't be "normal" (whatever normal is) for a while.

"Thank you," she whispers, and it doesn't echo like everything else does in the large hall. I'm not sure what to do (I can't hug her, she'd have me hanged) so I just take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze. It works for her daughter, and it turns out it works for her too. She gives me a watery smile and I can only assume that means she'll be okay, because I don't really don't know what to do with a crying woman who isn't my about-to-be-betrothed.

So I bow yet again and get the hell out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gosh, you guys are phenomenal. I am so glad you're enjoying it! There are still a few more chapters to go until the real proposal. **

**Disclaimer: Tangled owns my life. End of story. **

So the guards in the throne room were also less than pleased that I made the Queen cry. Their glares were so intense they could have set my clothes on fire if I hadn't quickly walked out. Way to go, Ryder. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I get it.

And now, I have to make today the best day ever. The sun has been up for a while now, which means that I have to start moving quickly to make I can fit everything in before tonight. Tonight was the big night. Shit, tonight was **the** big night. Huge. Gigantic. Enormous. I have to do something so memorable, that it'd be known throughout the kingdom.

And if I look back to where I'd been - _who_ I'd been - before meeting Blondie, it's almost painful. Everything I had done was far behind me now. I've lied, and cheated, and betrayed so many people along my way. I've ruined lives. And when it came to being a ladies man, well, now I regret it a lot more than I would have. I didn't think about the consequences, just living one day after another. Does this mean I'm growing up? I don't even know.

But a year ago _today_ I watched this girl - so new to the world - dance and smile and make everything completely different. Somehow she just made me feel stupid and wonderful all at once.

Okay, now I just need to find said girl. She's probably still steamed about last night. I kind of blew her off.

So I'm just calling for her in the main hall, hoping it'll echo enough that she'll respond.

And respond she does!

Here she comes, flying down that marvelous staircase, holding onto the banister with one hand and her skirts with the other.

"Eugene!" she cries, dashing towards me and throws herself into my open arms. God, just the way she says my name makes my heart skip a beat. If I had known this would be my reaction to a _woman_ two years ago, I would probably have avoided that tower with all my might. So now I just really, truly hope I never have to tell her my backstory, long version.

"Hi there, Beautiful." I loosen my grip and move a bit so I can put my forehead to hers. She always blushes so wonderfully when I call her that. Gothel never told her how stunning she really is.

"Where were you last night?" She's simply curious, but not angry or annoyed. Her tone is as sweet as always, melodic and bright, and makes me think of the songs of stars.

I sigh. "I had to finish work with your father, but don't worry, we get the entire day together, how does that sound?"

"What about my tutors and class-"

"Don't even worry about it. It's a holiday, _and_ it's your birthday!" I know she gets so excited about the whole concept of special occasions such as these.

"Therefore, it's my duty to say happy birthday. So…*dramatic pause* Happy birthday," I simply say, shrugging my shoulders. Anticlimactic, yes, cheesy, yes, but it makes her happy.

And so I can only gently smile to her exuberant grin of complete adoration. In her usual fashion, she hugs me tight, pulls back, and takes my collar in one hand, and pulls me into a kiss, of which I readily react to. It's become a pattern since my "death." It's almost like an inside joke, but it's not one I'll ever mind.

Especially since she tastes like strawberries and light.

"I love you," she murmurs on my lips. Only very recently has she discovered she can mumble without any repercussions, and it's something that she takes full advantage of. It hurts to realize that Gothel would say such mean things, and the worst part is that when Blondie finally realized that Gothel had been so cruel to her without her knowing, she felt broken inside. And _that_ broke my heart. So I make sure she realizes that I'm there for her, that I love her in a way that Gothel never did.

Besides, having her mumble while kissing me is not something I will ever mind.

"Love you too," I reply, kissing her snub nose, as always. I'm still figuring out this love thing, and she clearly is too, but _dammit -_ I know that it's love and it's real and warm and bright.

She stares into my eyes - into my heart - in a way that leaves me burning. I'm not sure what she wants. She's usually so easy to read. She bats her eyelashes, and wow, that's really new, and kind of seductive, what is she doing...?

And then her lips curl in that mischievous way and I know what we're doing today.

We arrive at the stables hand-in-hand, and the stable boy gives Blondie a look that makes me want to punch him in the mouth. It'd be very satisfying to see him toothless and bleeding. The stable boy goes back and gets the tack used for side-saddle. It was only proper for the princess to sit as such.

I "gently" push that dumb _boy_ away to help Blondie onto Maximus's saddle once he's all set. The damn horse gives me a knowing look with his weird horsy eyebrows.

All I can do is roll my eyes in return and scratch the base of his ear. I can't hit him and he can't bite me. This agreement of sorts is only because I'm going to propose and all of Blondie's friends have to like me. Even if that friend is not human.

Speaking of that, Pascal perches himself on Blondie's hair, unable to properly strap himself in anymore. He stays on her shoulder most of the time, but she purposely leaves him in the room with some paint when she knows there's going to be kissing involved. And that's yet _another_ reason why I love her.

And now we're going to make some trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, but I **_**am**_** going to be owning Eugene's signature soon! I'm going to Disney World! YAY!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers and followers! I have to make an apology to everyone, especially xwittychickx, because I disappeared due to some horrible circumstances that we won't get into, but basically, thanks so much for waiting and I hope you enjoy! **

I'm just guiding Max by the reins as we head to the center of town. She's doing fine, contentedly taking in all the sights and sounds, even though this is no longer new to her. She hates sitting side-saddle but I know the rest of the kingdom would feel uncomfortable seeing their Princess straddle a horse's back. I wouldn't mind her straddling me though. Ha!

Pascal is merrily chirping, facing towards her while perched on Max's head, and I'm pretty sure they're talking about tonight. Well, they'll find out soon enough.

We arrive to a street where I deem it fit to take my love down from the back of the blasted horse.

"Princess, here, let me help you off," I say in my suavest of voices. She rolls her eyes, but she gives me a smile that shows I definitely got to her.

I, being ever the gentleman, and looking for every excuse I can to hold her, decide that she cannot simply slide off the white-haired monstrosity, but I must take her in my arms and twirl her around while holding her bridal style. She latches her own arms around my neck and I've already decided that _I am so ready to do this again_. She has pulled her entire body up towards the one place that she has decided to grip (my neck), and I am more than pleased to find her midriff near my face.

Alas, nothing lasts, for when I stop spinning, she loosens her hold. I won't let her go easy though, I give her a sweet kiss on her exposed neck. See, she wears her heart on her sleeve - so I'm not bragging when I say that she just melts at my kiss (okay, I'm sort of bragging). Her legs and arms lost all tension in them and she gave me a dopey smile. I really just can't wait for tonight. I hate to do it but I place her back onto solid ground, her dress sliding up a little and giving me a fleeting feel of her soft thighs.

With new energy, she picks up Pascal from Max's head and flits over to a cart and now she is leaning over it and perusing the wares, and wow, look at that shape of hers… The look on her face is of intense curiosity. I go over to see what she's looking at.

Ah, jewelry.

Jewelry?

Oh geez, does she suspect something? Don't panic don't panic don't panic, please, please_ please please please _don't let her be looking at rings!

"Eugene, this necklace would look so lovely on you!" She is practically squeaking with delight. Lovely… does not seem like a word you would use on me. Phew. Out of the danger zone.

And the necklace is actually just a silver pendant of the sun upon a leather throng. I do actually like it. I try it on and to my ultimate pleasure, she blushes and smoothes out invisible wrinkles on my shoulders.

She likes seeing me wear something she picked out, I can tell.

"So, how do I look? Does this give me a little bit of flair?"

"Yes and no. It's mostly just yourself giving you flair," she jokes, and I beam. Yup, today is awesome. I have to take it off, but she looks a little crestfallen. Sorry babe.

I guide Max and her down the block to the square where we first danced. I see the regular musicians setting up and - Hookhand? Why is he here?

"Why are you here?" I repeat, aloud.

He bows to the princess, and looks at me with a less-than-friendly face. "I'm playing piano for when they release the lanterns tonight!"

Blondie rolls her eyes at me, as if I should have known better. "Eugene, he's one of the royal musicians, of course he's going to be playing tonight!"

Ah, I love how she says my name, with that emphasis on the "Euuu." Drawing it out. She's perfect. Perfect perfect perfect. I didn't hear a word she said, except for my name. I kind of want to kiss her right now.

I'm broken from my happy reverie when she claps in front of my face. "Are you okay? You seemed a little… out of it," she says.

An idea has struck. It goes against my original plan, but hey, what the heck. It's her day, and she does actually love that thug. As a friend. Trust me, I'm not jealous or anything because seriously, have you seen his face?

Anyway, I sidle over him sneakily and whisper to him. "For 10 silver coins, you'll play a nice tune for me and the Princess to dance to. Got it?"

"Make it fifteen," he snarls, but with a grin. Did I mention how I _loathe_ this man?

"Fine," I grit out, keeping a smile on to prevent hurting her feelings. When did I become so considerate of others? Or is it only for her?

So Hookhand has struck up a fast-paced song. I like this tune, and know it well. I don't need to build up my confidence or have Max push me out to get her this time. She's already mine. I pull her from the townsperson she was talking to, put Pascal on a table, and start dancing with her. Feet moving fast, hearts beating even faster.

We never really got to dance the last time in this square. Since she had been returned to the castle, I have had to dance with her at a couple of balls her parents held for her and at one that was just held annually. She seemed to revel in what dancing with another person was like. She had allowed me to take the lead, sweeping her in circles as she just stared, eyes shining like stars, into my own. She would smile as we moved around the ballroom amongst the other couples, and she never wanted to leave my side.

It did good things to the ego.

But that was fancy dancing. I want her to have fun. I want her to think to herself, "I could spend a lifetime or two with this guy."

Now she's closed her eyes to feel the music with her entire self and all I have to do is keep a hand on her waist as she leads me for once. I just keep us from bumping into the fellow townspeople who all want to join in dancing with their princess, once again. It's actually moving to see everyone join us. Little boys inviting their mothers to dance, fathers asking their little girls. I saw an elderly couple moving in a rigorous hopping swing dance.

And I'm getting into the music too. She has this grin that nearly split her face in two and I could only feel my mouth copy hers. Clapping, stomping. I have to exchange partners but instead I just spin her around with our elbows linked. We all leap in the air with the piano and fiddle and flute and tambourine finally coming to a resounding conclusion.

The transition from a light and airy melody to a smoother tune lost some of the members of the dance, but the couples stayed. I never danced with her to a song like this. She looks up at me and I just melt. I pull her close - too close for public, probably - and we just sway as the fiddle asks the piano a question and the piano answers in a sweet reply. But the music becomes fainter as I focus on the rhythm of her heart, her staccato beats drowning out the staccato beats on the instruments. The feel of her body as its pressed flush to mine, and I could go into detail about how _amazing_ her breasts feel but I won't.

I rest my head on hers and press a chaste kiss on her forehead as the song draws to a close. She's startled out of whatever she was thinking and that smile comes back. For a little bit, she had seemed worried, I guess. Ah well.

Everyone claps and I _guess_ the thug gave me my money's worth. It was nice to just see her so enthralled in something she loves. I'm trying not to show my disappointment when she moves away from me and runs to the vendor.

She's running back but has something in her hand this time. She goes up to a father that is still dancing with his daughter and sneaks something into his pocket.

He must have felt the sudden weight appear in his pocket because he's quickly foraging inside it and pulls out what she had left inside. It's this simple golden band, far too small for her. It's the perfect size for the man's daughter. And he's down on one knee and says, "Will you be my special girl?"

Said girl squeals and says yes.

Blondie… she got a ring? For a little girl she doesn't even know?

First off, that was just… that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. That was truly… my heart just… it actually hurts from seeing this much kindness. She just gives and gives and gives. She's got such a good soul. Secondly, where'd she get the money? Thirdly, I love her. So much. So so much. She could be a good pick-pocket. Fourthly, well, there is no fourthly, but I can bet you ten gold coins that father is feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

But he's not. _I_ am.

Wait… she could be a _fantastic_ pick-pocket! This has given me a new idea. I'm going to top last year's "best day ever," even though I'm just making stuff up as I go now. Oh well!


End file.
